


Silence

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kink Meme, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: Kazuya and Lee are nearly caught.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, I wrote it for the tekkenkinkmeme prompt "Kazuya/Lee, early twenties, nearly caught and they have to finish in silence." back in 2014.
> 
> As with everything with these two that I write, this is fucked up and gets a bit dark towards the end, but that suits this ship, I think. I should really write them again.

He’d been out drinking again, and Kazuya hadn’t gone with him. They’d had a fight, some petty bullshit about a scratch Kazuya had put on Lee’s car, and they’d come to blows before Heihachi separated them. Kazuya had retreated to his room to brood and sulk. He’d been reading the same sentence in his book for the past half an hour when he heard Lee return.  
  
The noise from the engine cut out outside; not Lee’s car, but his driver’s. He heard the heavy tread of Lee’s boots at the door, and waited.  
  
Kazuya could almost picture his brother; drunk, a little reckless and probably raring for a fight – if he hadn’t had one already. He almost pitied the pathetic characters he’d seen try to take Lee on when they’d been out before. Lee was no match for Kazuya, in his opinion, but one swift kick in the would-be assailant’s direction, even after a shots contest with Kazuya, could usually end most arguments before they started.  
  
Kazuya grinned darkly, and closed his book. Despite the earlier argument, there was something irresistible about drunk Lee; silver hair flopping into his eyes, the sharpness and defensiveness all faded away, almost…pliant. So very willing to fuck.  
  
Not that he wasn’t willing to engage in all sorts of debauchery sober, but Kazuya found that alcohol took all the sharp edges off, made him wanton. Cocaine was even better. So easily aroused, so desperate to be touched.  
  
He sat up in bed fully, waiting. He closed his eyes and felt for Lee with Devil’s senses.  
  
Lee was nearby, but not in his own room. Almost as though he was deciding whether to come in or not.  
  
He was rebellious, Lee, but also ultimately dependent on Kazuya in a way. They’d suffered ten years in Heihachi’s house together, and instead of hating each other wholly, they’d come to an arrangement.  
  
Nobody else could understand what they’d gone through, what they came from. Even if he was an insufferable, insolent brat, Kazuya felt better knowing he wasn’t the only one suffering. Heihachi’s rages had left them both brutalised and sore on many occasions; as he lay trying to pull himself off the floor, the look on Lee’s face reminded him that in this he was not alone.  
  
Not that he would ever admit that, of course.  
Devil mocked him for this weakness, but Kazuya had lived an even longer time with Devil, and if he hadn’t allowed his father to destroy him, Devil couldn’t either.  
  
There was a muffled step at the door. Kazuya opened his eyes.  
  
“Kazuya,” came Lee’s whisper.  
  
Kazuya counted to a hundred, then hissed “What?”  
  
“Can I come in?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Lee softly opened the door and slid in. He didn’t look that drunk, but his eyes were soft and the cigarette that hung from his mouth seemed as though it could drop at any moment.  
  
He sat at the end of Kazuya’s bed and smoked while Kazuya regarded him.  
  
Lee was wearing tight grey jeans with knee-high leather boots stretched over him, and as Kazuya’s eye ran up the length of his legs he felt himself grow hard. Over that he wore a black leather jacket and a purple sleeveless top underneath that.  
  
 _Little fucking tease._ He obviously hadn’t found anyone to his liking that night if he was sneaking into Kazuya’s room. Lee knew what happened to him in Kazuya’s room.  
  
“So, you have nothing to say for yourself?”  
  
Kazuya shrugged. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
  
“You ruined my car!”  
  
“It’s only a scratch. Get it resprayed.”  
  
“That was a custom-made car, Kazuya. Why the fuck would you do that?”  
  
Why, indeed. Actually Kazuya knew exactly why he’d done it. They’d been training that morning, and when Heihachi had caught him with a kick to the groin, Lee had laughed. Disbelief, perhaps, as he’d said, but still, he’d laughed, and that needed to be punished.  
  
Kazuya felt Lee should count himself lucky that he’d only scarred an expensive toy and not Lee himself, but he didn’t feel like continuing the fight.  
  
Not when Lee was so close and he was so hard.  
  
Lee’s black brows were lowered in annoyance, though, and that wasn’t going to get him anywhere.  
  
So Kazuya drew on every ounce of charm Devil afforded him and smiled.  
  
“I’ll pay.”  
  
Lee’s mouth opened, then closed. He’d known Kazuya long enough to understand that that was an end to the debate, and it was the best he could hope for.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
His shoulders relaxed and he looked less angry. Kazuya greedily ran his eyes over him.  
  
“Why are you awake anyway?”  
  
Kazuya held up his book. “Reading.”  
  
“Don’t you have to be at the Zaibatsu at eight tomorrow?”  
  
Kazuya shrugged, then smirked. “Fuck it.”  
  
This time Lee’s eyes lit up, and he grinned.  
  
He inched closer to Kazuya.   
  
Kazuya wasted no more time waiting, and dragged him roughly across the bed.  
Lee would have shouted, but it was late and he’d learned that lesson to his cost before.  
  
Kazuya hauled Lee right onto his lap. Lee moved against him, and despite his initial surprise, he was curling his legs around Kazuya and grinding himself against him.  
  
 _Little slut._  
  
Kazuya was naked in bed, and he pushed the sheets aside so Lee could grasp his cock and stroke it as they kissed. Kazuya’s hands worked on Lee’s clothes, throwing his leather jacket aside, pushing his purple top up and over his silver head, dragging the boots off his legs.  
  
Lee moved away and pulled his jeans off, revealing he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Kazuya dragged him back into his lap.  
  
Lee hooked his muscular thighs around his waist again, bare skin on bare skin. Kazuya slid a hand up his firm thigh, squeezing hard as he moved upwards, and delighted in Lee’s shudder of anticipation.  
  
Kazuya had been ready for this; now he dragged his fingers down his brother’s slim back even as Lee rubbed his cock against him, urging him to hurry. _Slut_. He retrieved the bottle from under his sheets and prepared his fingers, delighting in the expression on Lee’s face as he watched.  
  
Soon he was sliding his fingers into Lee, stretching and teasing, and Lee pushed up and down on his fingers, wanting more. As Kazuya’s middle finger grazed his prostate he moaned softly.  
  
Kazuya couldn’t have him making too much noise, so he crushed their mouths together. Lee’s tongue was hot and eager, stained with alcohol and those awful cigarettes. Kazuya pulled back, sucked on Lee’s full lower lip for a moment, then bit just as he removed his fingers.  
  
Lee gasped. Kazuya put both hands on Lee’s thighs and shoved him down onto his cock, hard, before pushing his dry hand against Lee’s face to silence him.  
  
Lee’s eyes went wide with the shock of it, and his dark brows came together in a frown. Kazuya smirked, mouthed “Shhhh” and waited for him to adjust.  
When Lee looked calmer, he removed his hand, and dropped it to Lee’s own cock, giving it a little squeeze. It was slick and responded to his touch immediately. Kazuya made full eye contact as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked off the precome slowly.  
  
Lee was moving up and down on him, slow at first, but Kazuya knew by the time they were finished, Lee would be riding him, thrusting up and down, rocking his hips desperately as his hot gasps filled Kazuya’s ear, as he came all over Kazuya’s knuckles or belly.  
  
A little encouragement never hurt, so Kazuya pulled him close, and drew his silver head down, kissing him almost tenderly as he thrust upwards. Lee responded with a sharp roll of his hips that had Kazuya biting his shoulder to suffocate a moan.  
  
 _Kazuya._  
  
Kazuya froze.  
  
He was pulled out of it suddenly. Something small, but it was enough to still his movements for a moment. Lee kept going; judging by the way he was breathing, he wouldn’t need much more to finish.  
  
Kazuya closed his human eyes.  
  
He nearly screamed when he saw what had caught his attention. Heihachi was only a couple of feet outside his door.  
  
How much had he heard? _What the fuck was the old bastard doing_?  
  
His aura seemed calm, almost somnolent. He’d been woken, probably by Lee coming in, but what the fuck was he doing outside Kazuya’s door?  
  
He opened his eyes. Lee was looking down at him in confusion.  
  
Without thinking, he shoved a rough hand over Lee’s mouth. Lee’s eyes widened, and he tried to pry Kazuya’s hand off.  
  
Kazuya leaned forward and whispered as softly as he could, “He’s outside.”  
  
Lee froze, and now he looked terrified.  
  
Kazuya closed his eyes again. _What the fuck was he doing out there_? He wasn’t moving.  
  
He suddenly had the mental image of a cat crouched outside a mousehole, tail switching back and forth idly.  
  
He didn’t know, of that much he was certain, because if he had any idea, they would have been interrupted already.  
  
They both knew what being caught would mean for them.  
  
Kazuya’s mind resolved itself very quickly.  
  
He leaned forward again.  
  
“If he comes in, I’ll kill him.” He removed his hand from Lee’s mouth and smiled.  
  
He dropped his hand down to his brother’s erection. Still hard, after all that. Kazuya smirked, and within his head Devil began to laugh.  
  
Lee was moving on top of him again, his movements tighter and slower as he tried to stay silent. Kazuya almost wanted to hear him cry out, just to have the chance to bring him to orgasm right before Heihachi burst in and Kazuya snapped the old prick’s neck while Lee’s semen was still cooling on his belly.  
  
Lee was tight and clenching around him as he moved, and Kazuya leaned forward and sank his teeth deeply into Lee’s shoulder to stifle a gasp. His own thrusts were shallower, barely pulling out of Lee before sliding back in, and he knew he wasn’t far off.  
  
He recognised the look on Lee’s face just before he came, and he was quick to slide two fingers into his mouth, which Lee bit viciously in response.  
Kazuya would have punched him in any other circumstance.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Heihachi had gone.  
  
Kazuya traced him back to his room. He felt sleepy, as though he’d been wandering the house during a sleepless night, going nowhere in particular.  
Really, Kazuya felt, he supposed he should be grateful that his father enjoyed such restful nights given the crimes he’d committed, the things he’d done.  
  
He dug his nails hard into Lee’s thighs and thrust hard into him.  
Lee looked down on him silently, those dark eyes full of unshared thoughts, and Kazuya smiled looking at him, thinking of how near they’d been to discovery. The thought of how he’d fooled his father, fucking his adopted brother while Heihachi lived in ignorance of how they both defied him in this manner, was enough to push him to the edge, and he came deep inside Lee, burying his moans in Lee’s neck.  
  
Lee sat on him while Kazuya’s breathing returned to normal, then he was sliding off his lap and fumbling on the bed for his clothes.  
  
“I take it he’s gone.”  
  
“Would it matter if he wasn’t?”  
  
Lee hesitated.  
  
“Did you mean what you said?”  
  
Kazuya stared back at him, lighting a cigarette and pulling on it deeply.   
He’d nearly finished dressing, pulling the boots up his slim calves, when he spoke again.  
  
“This isn’t right.”  
  
“It never was. Nothing in this house is.”  
  
“Still.”  
  
“Are you going to stop coming to my room?”  
  
They both knew the answer to that.  
  
Lee would dance around the truth of something before he would ever admit it; Kazuya was more direct, preferring to cut straight through it. They both knew what this meant to them…whatever this was. It was solace from Heihachi’s rage and cruelty. It was a safe place when they had so few of them. It was defiance.  
  
After all, Kazuya had always known, from the moment Devil had come to him, that he would kill his father one day.  
  
He watched Lee go, and felt the slow swell of triumph in his chest.


End file.
